Bewitched
by T1gerCat
Summary: The night before her wedding Bella has to save the family she never knew she had. Not so difficult, right?
1. Something Wicca this way comes

A/N: Hello everyone. I read an amazing story called "Charmed Forever" by JustEs a few months ago (btw you should totally check it out!) about a rewrite of the series finale episode in Charmed. This is how this idea was born. Special thanks and eternal gratitude to DeathDaisy as well for all her patience in dealing with me while she did the editing on this baby. I think its needless to say that I own nada :D

Chapter 1: Something wicca this way comes.

Edward has just gone with his brothers for his bachelor hunting party and I was left lying on my bed. The light of the full moon bathed me in its light and everything inside me told me to run away from the wedding but I knew I couldn't. I was honoring my part of the deal, I told myself.

Sighing I flung my legs over the side of the bed and walked downstairs resuming my 'walking lessons' Alice had imposed on me. I strapped a pair of ridiculously high heeled sandals on my feet and started walking up and down the corridor trying not to sound like a major in the army. Alice's words, not mine. Ten laps up and down the corridor I heard Charlie shout and bottles breaking. I ran downstairs as fast as I could when I heard voices and stopped dead on my tracks.

"She's getting married tomorrow Andy. She doesn't know. It's too late to tell her now"

"Who doesn't know what, Charlie?

Mom cut in. I knelt next to the stairs and listened in.

"Renée... what are you doing here?"

"Bella didn't want a full bachelorette party. I came to spend the night with her but do not change the subject on me Charles Taylor Swan"

oh oh full name. I remember similar voices when mom and dad argued when I was little.

"erm..."

"Please Charlie, I need to see her"

The man said again. A female voice added then

"Tell her we're here for the wedding"

Charlie made a choking sound at that reminding me just how excited he was about my upcoming nuptials.

"Bella can you come down here please?"

Charlie shouted. Oops busted. Rolling my eyes I went to the living room. Renee was standing with her arms crossed confront of her chest glaring at Charlie. A man was sitting on the couch and a woman was sitting on the arm of the couch next to him.

Charlie looked like a man on death row. Everyone turned to look at me. I blushed under the attention and trailed to Charlie.

"What's up?"

"Bella, Renee, there is something I need to tell you"

From the corner of my eye I saw the woman grip the man's hand.

"What is it?"

Mom asked.

"Bella... you are.."

"Adopted"

I finished the sentenced for him. Everyone's eyes widened comically. Mom whipped around fast at me and laughed without humor.

"Bella don't be absurd"

"Yes"

Charlie answered both of us.

"How long have you known?"

Charlie asked sadly and sat on the coffee table in front of me holding my hand. I pointed to my left cheek showing my dimples.

"I have dimples. Neither of you have them. Plus grams may have mentioned that I was a boy in the sonograms. I've known since 5th grade"

I could feeling the sudden need to hide behind Charlie's legs as I explained. Mom sat next to me holding me hand, realization hitting her.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because you're my parents, mom. How did you adopt me?"

"We didn't, sort of"

Mom sent dad a hard penetrating glare and answered me.

"My water broke in here. I remember giving birth and I remember passing out right after I held you"

"The baby was a stillborn. It was a boy."

Dad walked to the fireplace and took a picture of the mantle. He sat back down on the coffee table and showed it to me.

"That's him. I didn't know what to do or how to tell Renee and right then Andy and Prue came. They were holding a bundle in a light purple blanket. You. You were the tiniest baby I've ever seen and so quiet"

"so you just took me?"

he nodded sadly

"no wonder I'm not maternal at all"

Mom mumbled with a chuckle. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks. That tiny thing in the picture is the only time Charlie saw his real baby. Its a picture of a dead baby! I stood up

"Where are you going?"

Mom asked me and I sniffled

"I want my cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon"

"I'll go make it"

Renée whispered and left the room still grasping the photo. I pointed to the silent couple in the loveseat

"And you are..."

"I'm Andy Trudeau and this is Prue Halliwell"

"Bella Swan"

"I thought your name would start with a P"

Prue snarled glaring at Charlie

"my middle name is Payton"

I answered feeling a strangely territorial. Charlie and Andy smirked.

"Why are you here?"

"We wanted to meet you. So you're getting married tomorrow, huh?"

Andy said looking as uncomfortable as I felt. I nodded. I realized that Andy looked like a younger, mustache-less version of Charlie

"Are you two related?"

"Actually bells, Andy is my nephew"

"Hmm... wait, the same Andy who died a few years ago and you were broken up about it until you went fishing?"

I asked smirking and raising my eyebrow. Dad's cheeks reddened

"erm yeah... he sort of came to the boat, scared the crap out of Billy by the way, and explained what he was to me."

"What are you?"

Prue's smirk mirrored my own. I asked Andy casually

"a white lighter"

he said with a light blush coloring his cheeks

"a what?"

"Sort of guardian angel for witches"

"Okay"

I shrugged casually even though I felt as if my head would explode with all the new information

"You're ok with your dad being a whitelighter"

Prue asked me with wide eyes disbelieving. My nostrils flared

"first of all just because you gave birth to me doesn't make you my parents. it just makes you the sperm donor and the oven. Charlie and Renée are my mom and dad, they raised me"

I took a calming breath as mom came back tot h living room holding a tray.

"Plus my fiancée is a vampire and my best friend is a werewolf. Nothing really freaks me out anymore"

I couldn't help my stomach from charming at the word 'fiancé' and I realized my mouth betrayed me but it was too late to take it back. Not to mention I felt like a load had been lifted off my shoulders. I expected a scolding tirade but not the laughter that filed Charlie's living room.

"Oh please I can kill them both for breakfast"

Prue bragged. Andy rolled his eyes

"Showoff"

He snickered. I put my head on Charlie's shoulder feeling as if I was watching a sitcom while mom was stroking my hair.


	2. Deaths

Chapter 2: Deaths

We sipped our cocoa while chatting.

It was awkward at first but I could feel a bridge forming. Mom told dad how she felt strange around him after the baby was born, as if they couldn't connect anymore which lead her into leaving and taking me with her. Charlie said how when Renee put me to sleep and went to bed herself, he took the picture of their baby boy before burying it in the yard under the only bush he has ever taken care off.

A bed of tulips.

Prue was talking about her three younger sisters. Suddenly she gasped suddenly and fell to her knees. Andy was by her side in a minute as she whispered

"They're gone, they're all gone"

She leaned across the table and gripped my arm. I felt something pulling and stretching me and for a moment, all i could see was stars. When the stars cleared and my vision was back I saw ruins and debris all around us.

I wasn't in Forks anymore. I was in the middle of what used to be a living room as sun bristled in from broken windows.

"Prue? Where are we?"

"Help me"

I asked but Prue was too busy digging at the debris and broken furniture and pieces of the ceiling. Rolling my eyes I padded to her and helped her out.

I saw a tattooed arm, still attached to a shoulder. I started digging it out and Prue screamed as she saw the face of a woman in her mid-thirties. She was obviously dead. Then she screamed again as she spot one more woman in long straight black hair buried except for her head and shoulders, the head lolling at a strange angle. I saw the tattooed back of a third body and pulled it out and dragged it near Prue and her fallen sisters.

Soon we had dug up five bodies, three brunettes and two blondes. Prue was bawling and screaming over the brunette bodies rocking them, kissing their closed eyes making promises to them. I sat a few feet away near the blondes feeling out of place.

"No!"

Then she looked at me and wiped her cheeks.

"The brunette ones are my sisters. Your aunts. The blonds are the bad guys.. gals...whatever"

"I'm so sorry"

I hugged her awkwardly over the bodies. Honestly, she doesn't seem the kind of woman to welcome hugs. she reminds me of G.. A few moments later she pulled back regaining her composure.

"Andy!"

She shouted

A flash of tiny lights lit up a corner of the destroyed room and Andy appeared when they went off. Andy ran to Prue hugging her close, comforting her.

"Bella duck"

"Behind you"

Prue and Andy shouted just as a ball of fire passed right to me. My instincts got the better of me and I ducked right behind what used to be a couch. I couldn't resist temptation and peeked.

Prue was waving her hands around and fallen debris was flying around. Andy was leaning over the bodies of the brunette girls holding his hands above them, a strange white light coming of off the palms of his hands and onto the bodies.

a fireball hot Prue straight to the chest and she screamed as she fell.

"I'm sorry"

She whispered to me before her eyes closed. Andy locked eyes with me.

"Get the Book"

"What book?"

I asked but as soon as the word 'book' left my lips a very large, about the size of a dictionary or encyclopedia volume moved from under a broken table and flew straight to my arms. It was bound in green leather and the front cover had a symbol. The same symbol that I wore on my neck as long as I can remember. On a second thought the same symbol was worn around Prue's neck and on her sisters'. It was an interlocking triquetra and circle on it. Andy was hiding behind everything he could from a dark haired woman in black clothes holding a crossbow taking the attention away from me.

"Never mind, found it... or rather it found me"

"Read the first page incantation"

He shouted and ran around a corner. I opened the book gingerly.

The incantation changed in front of my eyes but I didn't pay attention to it and started reading out loud.

_" Hear now the words of the witch. _

_The secrets are hidden in the night. _

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here. _

_The great work of magic is sought. _

_In this night and in this hour. "_

I let a scream as an arrow hit me on my right shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

"Keep reading"

Andy said from somewhere behind me. I obeyed

_"I call upon the Ancient Power. _

_Bring your powers to the daughter me! _

_I want the power. _

_Give me the power."_

I finished and was bathed in soft, warm, light particles. Andy jumped in front of me and was hit by an arrow. He looked at me

"Think of your grandmother, my daughter"

He whispered and his head fell to the side, his eyes open and glassy unseeing. The woman with the crossbow was right in front of me. I clutched the book close to my chest and whispered right as an arrow was fired for me

"Grams"


	3. My Grams is a Vampire

Chapter 3 : My grandmother, the Vampire

I felt being pulled and pushed once again. When I opened my eyes I was still in the same room. This time there was no debris or broken furniture around me. I could hear small, childish footsteps and right then a small body threw itself at me.

"Grandma!"

it shouted and I pushed the body back and held it at arm's length. I wasn't sure if the arrow on my shoulder was a good sight for it to see.

"You're not my grandma"

the little kid with the cute baby blue eyes and messy blond hair said

"Sorry kid."

I apologized.

"Is there an adult around here?"

A musical laughter interrupted the kid from replying

"Charlie go play with your sister and stop hogging the poor girl"

A female voice said and the kid planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek and took off around the corner. I stood up as I was still sitting on the floor and turned to thank the woman but I stopped when I saw her. It was ... me.

"What the..."

She was leaning against the stairs smirking. She seemed to be my age only she had golden eyes. The soft sparkle of her skin at the sunlight that filtered though the glass windows of the room on my right, confirmed that she was a vampire.

"Where am I?"

I asked her

"I think you mean 'when' you are"

She corrected me and I nodded.

"Come on, let me fix that wound and we'll talk"

She walked up to me and guided me to the sunroom. we sat on a sofa and quickly she broke the arrow in half and pulled it out of me. Then she held her hands up the same way I saw Andy do earlier and my wound closed. Not only the wound closed but all the blood that had seeped out was gone as well.

"That's handy"

I commented and she/me nodded.

"Especially in a house full of kids"

She deadpanned and I couldn't help but chucking.

"Wanna fill me in now?"

"Andy told you to think of grams right?"

"yes right after I opened this book and read the incantation. I ended up here"

"Andy messed up. he meant Prue's grandmother and you meant your grandmother. You ended up here where you are the grandmother"

Future/vampire me chuckled

"You do know you're a vampire right? Vampires can't have kids"

"That's what Edward said too. I think this"

She motioned around us

"Proved him wrong"

"You have how many kids then?"

"I can't tell you. It's gonna mess the future. I'm only supposed to show you where you should go now"

"Alice does it all the time"

I exclaimed and her face took a sour expression. Her lips remained unmoving but a heard her reply

"Yeah with her desired outcome only"

"You've got a point there"

"You heard that?"

She asked shocked

"I'm you. I probably share your brain or you share mine"

"Right"

She said and licked her lips. I gave her my best puppy dog eyes. It was a winner with Charlie!

"Listen, you're obviously a vampire in a house fill of kids. If Edward was here he wouldn't let me .. I mean _you_ alone in case you lose control so he's obviously not here."

I raised an eyebrow

"Okay okay just stop with the sad clown face"

I smiled pleased. She rolled her golden orbs

"We got married. Went to our honeymoon. Edward finally gave in and we had sex. Next day he freaked out over me being bruised and refused to touch me again. I got pregnant and gave birth about a month later to a girl. The baby was a vampire/human hybrid and hurt me badly during birth. Jake gave the ok to Edward to change me and he did. End of story"

"Bullshit!"

I deadpanned, future me glared but went on

"The Volturi came, there was a fight and we won. Meanwhile a demon killed Prue's father, Victor and as I was the only living relative I got Piper's kids. Two witches plus our baby clashed badly with Edward and we fought a lot. It didn't help that Piper's kids saw vampires as enemies and tried to kill most of them. One day we fought badly, I took the kids and left. Came here where the kids are at their strongest and fought demons. Now those kids have their own kids and I'm a grandma. I'm not telling you more"

She finished the abbreviated version of her past. I nodded thinking.

"So what now?"

"When I was you, future me showed me what to do in order to go back and stop the sisters from being killed"

"Did you make it?"

She sent me a 'what did I just say' look and I shook my head

"Sorry, brain and mouth, not a good connection right now"

She chuckled and took the book from me. She started looking through it and when she found what she wanted she gave it back to me.

"These spells will take you where you need to be, however you will need something else too. Wait for a moment"

She walked out in a human pace and I read the pages she showed me. As I read the seat next to me was filled by a man who seemed to be in his mid thirties.

"Hey kid"

The Book in my lap moved closer to me and away from him

"Evil repels it"

Vampire me said returning to the room holding a pendant. I nodded still looking at the guy. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Bella this is Cole. Demon and bane of my existence"

"You let a demon near the kids?"

"He won't go away!"

She exclaimed and he chuckled I rolled my eyes

"Now what?"

Vampire me gave me the necklace. it was identical to mine and looking at its back I saw an engraving 'Prudence Halliwell'. I raised an eyebrow

"the necklace and the spell will take you to Prue. it should be moments before the battle"

I nodded and stood up. Cole mimicked me

"I'm going too"

"Cole no!"

Vampire me exclaimed

"Last time you went alone and this is how it ended. This time I go whether you like it or not"

"You have a point"

Vampire me conceded. I was about to cast the spell when I was interrupted.

"Do you really wanna save our family looking like Arthur Dent? Not that I'm complaining"

Cole wiggled his eyebrows lecherously and my lips turned in distaste. I looked down at me and realized I was still in my pajama's shorts and in the heels.

"I haven't tripped once"

I said amazed and vampire me chuckled.

"Keep up the good work"

She teased me and snapped her fingers saying the word 'jeans'. Looking down again I was wearing a pair of jeans along with my pj top. I shrugged and casted the spell holding the book open with one hand and the pendant with the other. Cole was next to me holding my waist.

_"Take us back from _

_whence this came _

_To Time and place _

_that are the same _

_Let past be present _

_That time regain"_

Once again a cloud of tiny white lights hugged me for yet another trip in Time.


	4. Does a fetus count?

Chapter 4: Does a fetus count?

When the lights went out I saw we were in a bedroom of sorts. Frankly I'd pay more attention to my surroundings if a shrill female voice didn't scream

"Victor"

In ecstasy. I heard Cole groan in distaste behind me just as the couple broke and sat up stark naked. The man 'victor' shouted

"Demons"

And the caramel haired woman threw her hands up. I covered my eyes at the sense of deja vu. A week before moving in with Charlie I had walked in on mom and Phil going at it on the kitchen table.

"Why did only he freeze?"

Asked the man and I turned to peek at Cole behind me. It was true he was frozen like a statue much like Edward did when he had first kissed me and i attacked him

"Patty blast them"

Victor exclaimed. However the woman's tone was calmer

"No, if she were a demon she'd have frozen as well"

"I'm a witch, if it helps. Please can you put some clothes on?"

I asked making sure to look at the ceiling.

"Get out of the room first"

"Can you unfreeze my ... friend first?"

The woman 'patty' made a move with her hands and I dragged Cole out of the room. Walking down the corridor and down the stairs I saw we were in the same house as before, only this time the walls, floors, and decor was in a tacky seventies collection.

"Who are they?"

I asked Cole who looked as sick as I felt

"Victor and Patty. Prue's parents."

"oh shit"

"You must be a very powerful witch if you can time travel"

"Time travel?

I asked

"You don't look like you're from around here but you're wearing our family crest and holding our book. So are you my kids?

Patty asked with a soft laughter

"Oh well... in away. You know what they say ' my child's child is two times my child'"

I opted for the truth. Beside me Cole was quiet letting me lead the show. Too bad I have no idea what I'm doing. Victor's eyes widened and Patty squealed giving me a hug before moving to Cole who was silently snickering

"Why are you here?"

Victor asked.

"Something bad happened in the future and we were hoping we could change it but the spell we used didn't work. it was supposed to take us to when Prue was alive and well but..."

"who is Prue?"

"Your daughter?"

I turned into a question at the couple's widened eyes

"We don't have any kids yet. we just got married"

Victor exclaimed. Oops.

"What year is this?"

Cole asked

"1971"

Patty answered at once. Cole leaned closer to me and whispered.

"Phoebe was born in '75, Piper in '73 and Prue in '71"

"so the spell did work"

I replied.

"Actually patty you do have one daughter"

I motioned to her flat belly and she covered it wearing an amazed expression. Victor smiled and hugged his wife close.

"So what happened?"

Patty asked and since i wasn't entirely sure I let Cole answer

"Your daughters were killed in a battle with evil. we went back in time to change it"

Patty and Victor covered patty's belly protectively

"Wow, you have such a way with words"

I deadpanned and Cole chuckled

"I'm not a lawyer for no reasons"

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"Can I see this spell?"

Patty asked and at Cole's nod I handed the book to her. She fingered Prue's triquerta pendant smiling and read the spell.

"I haven't written this yet."

"Its written for the power of Three but Bella is stronger than it"

"The power of three?"

Patty exclaimed and I looked at Cole confused

"my daughters are the charmed ones?"

Cole nodded and Patty smiled with pride.

"The Charmed Ones! Oh, Victor! Our daughters are The Charmed Ones!"

"Sounds dangerous,"

Victor with his forehead creasing with worry lines. Patty smiled at him.

"Being a witch, saving innocents, is always dangerous, Victor. But it's worth it. I warned you about that when you asked me to marry you."

"Yes, you did, But I never dreamed it would affect our children, put them in danger, cause their deaths!"

"Well, it has, and now we have to save them."

Victor nodded and patty grabbed the phone

"Mom you need to come over, now!"

Victor rolled his eyes.

"Can't we leave HER out of it?"

"What's the power of three?"

I asked but no one answered me


	5. Finally the correct Grams

Chapter 5: Finally the right Grams

Patty smiled at me in a mother way and explained.

"The Power of Three is the greatest force ever; good or evil Legend has it that the three sisters descended from Melinda Warren can harness the Power of Three. Their connection as sisters is what makes it work"

"Okay first of all I'm an only child so i can't access it and second you just said I'm stronger than it"

I turned to Cole who shrugged.

"When I met you, you had already learned how to tap and utilize your powers"

"You're not siblings?"

Victor asked sitting up straighter flexing muscles and going into what I call 'daddy-mode'. I shook my head

"Can I wait until you mother-in-law gets here? I don't really want to say it twice"

Victor nodded but didn't take his eyes off of Cole. Patty came back to the room holding a tray with mugs filled with cocoa. I took a sip it was just the way I like it. Soon a door blasted open and a woman looking an older Patty barged inside, Cole put an arm in front of me protectively.

"What's going on?"

She demanded and Victor rolled his eyes

"Mom I'm pregnant and this my granddaughter"

The newcomer smiled brightly

"I'm Penny but you can call me grams"

"I'm Bella"

"Bella?"

She glared at her daughter the same glare Patty sent Cole when we landed in her bedroom and Prue gave Charlie when she heard my name. I really need to see if my glare is anything like this

"My middle name is Payton"

I conceded and everyone's faces brightened once again, wow they really have a thing for names starting with 'P', around here. Victor's, Cole's and mine eyes rolled.

"Evil is going to kill our daughters, the Charmed Ones mom"

"I always knew I'd give birth to the charmed ones"

Penny bristled and Victor cleared his throat.

"one generation later"

Penny conceded and patty rolled her eyes

"What happened? Start at the beginning"

penny ordered and all eyes were on me. Deciding to go all-in i told them the truth starting with finding out who my birth parents are, going to San Francisco, finding the finished battlegrounds, Prue dying, going to the future, meeting future me with Cole and ending with appearing in patty's bedroom. Cole butted in and told them things he had heard from future me, including something called the hollow and the triad and the two dead blond girls named Billie and Christie.

when he was finished patty and even victor were determined.

"What do we have to do?"

apparently penny was used to run the show because she started barking orders after she went through the Book and came back with a plan. I kept my mouth shut used to be ordered around by the Cullens.

Soon the plan was devised. Victor had doubts on whether it would be safe for fetus-Prue but I saw me alive (-ish) in the future and I was alive right now. It HAD to work.

Penny found another spell in the enormous Book and she was sure was gonna work and made all of us hold hands. Except victor, 'he's a human' she sneered and after a kiss patty joined her mother, me and Cole. Together we chanted

_"A time for everything,_

_and to everything its place_

_Return what has been moved_

_through time and space"_


	6. The ultimate battle

Chapter 6 : The Ultimate Battle

we materialized yet again in the same house that had thankfully lost the disco years but wasn't as sci-fi as the one from the distant future.

"Please tell me this is the correct age. I feel like a Doctor Who companion"

I moaned feeling my cocoa travel up to my throat.

"Aren't you a bit young to know doctor who?"

Patty asked me casually. I shook my head

"There's a new sequence to it. Plus I read fanfics"

A tinkling noise came from the room right in front of the stairs and we all went to it. Thankfully we were at the correct time and watched as the five witches took their places. The three Halliwell sisters one side and the two blond ones on the other side. surprisingly the five witches didn't notice us and all of their eyes were vampire black

"Why are their eyes black?"

I asked Cole as Patty and Penny flanked the three sisters one at each side.

"They took the Hollow inside them. Hence the black eyes"

he explained and i nodded.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you"

Past long haired brunette witch was telling Past tall blond witch.

"You should've followed your instincts."

"Next time"

"There wont be a next time"

just then Penny shouted

"Payton now!"

"My name is Bella"

I shouted in return and hoping it would work I jumped in front of the Halliwell witches thrust my arms behind me just as the blond witches in front of me started throwing beams of red fire from their hands. I was astonished to see that my fear developed a sort of light blue bubble in front and around me and my ancestors behind me. I gasped. Cole winked at my direction and started throwing balls of fire from his palms towards the blond witches. From my other side I saw a second Cole doing the same thing only he was throwing silver ball thingies.

Penny and Patty chanted something in Latin making me regret the months I spent pining over Edward as I had no idea what they were saying and we had Latin as second language at school.

They kept chanting as the Battle began again. However instead of killing us all on sight the fire streams hit on the bubble and ricocheted back at them killing them instantly combined with the fires and the silver balls the two Coles kept sending them. Soon they were thrown backwards, hit the staircase railings and fell down unconscious. Cole stopped his ministrations and I did the same. Once my fear subsided so did the bubble and black dust got out of the five Past women. It spiraled in the middle of the room much like a hurricane for a few heartbeats before it went to a wooden chest the Cole on my left held.

As soon as it was in, he closed the lid

"Someone good to say the incantation with me please"

No one moved and he rolled his eyes

"Now!"

He shouted and Penny (or Grams as she asked / ordered me to call her) rolled her eyes before going to him, touching the box and chanted something in Latin I didn't get either. the other Cole went tot he fallen witches and checked their pulses. he shook his head indicating they had none.

"mom?"

the three women behind me ran to their mother who looked a bit overwhelmed with three daughters in front of them and one in her belly but hugged them all. then they turned to look at me and the two Coles who stood side by side smirking at each other.

"who are you?"

the witch on the right asked me. Penny looked confused but answered them

"she's Prue's daughter"

a heartbeat later three witches said with one voice

"WHAT!"

"I really want my mommy now"

I muttered. Ask and you shall receive and a flatter of white lights revealed Prue with me. Me in pajamas. Past me.

"PRUE?"

Witches chorused

"what the..."

Past me asked. I chuckled

"Don't ask, you'll give yourself a headache"

I told her but I felt as if a vampire was pushing me to her and somehow the two Bella's became one. so did the two Coles.

"Now there's something you don't see every day"

Penny Halliwell joked. for a while there was complete silence but was soon replaced with cries of happiness as everyone began talking together. Penny took charge once again

"QUIET!"

everyone shut up at once.

"Living room, now"

Everyone complied and sat down on various places.

"Now, who is who?"

Penny ordered. Prue rolled her eyes at the continuing silence and responded.

"I'm Prue, these are Piper, Phoebe and Paige. I had Bella with Andy and this is Cole. Why are you here Cole?"

I had sat on the sofa arm next to Cole, using him like a demon shield and waved feeling strangely shy.

"I was stuck in the manor like I told piper earlier this year, but the force of the battle and the deaths freed me. When everything else happened I sort of helped Bella here to raise your children"

"Bella raised my children?"

Piper stared me down and I nodded.

"That's what future me said anyway. That's where I picked him from"

I jerked my head to Cole who looked very pleased with himself. I couldn't help but notice that Phoebe was looking at him much like I looked at Edward after the whole Volturi fiasco: kiss or kill him?

"How old are you?"

Paige asked me and I couldn't help but smiling at the familiar question

"Eighteen"

Piper looked at Prue

"But you died 5 years ago"

Prue looked bashful and sorry

"Actually that was sort of a setup. After Andy died he became a white lighter we kind of got together. We found out I was pregnant when I was turned into a dog days before Shax. When Shax knocked us out piper, Andy healed and took me away moments before Leo saved you. Knowing that a child between a witch and a white lighter is a big taboo, we summoned mom and she proposed to"

she chanced a look at Patty before taking a big breath and go on

"hide until the baby was born. Andy's ankle had a baby boy that had died at birth so we thought of going and hiding in the past. I gave birth and we gave the baby to him. Coming back afterwards I saw that you had found Paige so instead of butting in we remained in hiding and i tried to keep an eye on you"

All four sisters were crying.

"You gave up your life for me?"

Paige asked astonished and when Prue nodded the two sisters hugged tightly. When the waterworks stopped once again I told them everything future me told me and once again Cole shared the news about the Triad. Neither he nor I told him about me being a vampire.

"Because you guys altered a key moment in time by saving us, what is supposed to happen after this, won't happen?"

Phoebe asked and Patty nodded

"That kind of makes this the new present"

"says the woman from the past"

Paige butted in, Phoebe rubbed her temples much like I did a million times already and asked Paige

"Are you getting any of this?"

"Whatever as long as we're alive again that's all I care about"

Paige shrugged

"Thanks to baby witch over here"

Cole said making me blush under the proud looks I got from the whole room tapping my thigh

"Get your hand off her leg"

Phoebe ordered and he complied immediately. I raised an eyebrow at Prue who winked and shook her head. Piper complained.

"I want my husband back"

"And we need to get mom back safely so none of us will be born"

Phoebe added with Paige adding

"uh huh, I really like being alive"

I looked at my engagement ring,

"So do I..."


	7. Ghost Triad

Charmed 7 : Ghost Triad

Just when I thought it couldn't get stranger, it did. A flatter of lights, or orbs as Cole filled me in, and two guys in their mid twenties appeared. One was brunette and the other one blond.

"Chris, Whyatt what are you two doing here?"

"Someone screwed up our future"

They said looking straight at me. oh oh! what did I do?

Chris went on

"on minute everything's fine, we're kicking demon ass"

"Actually I was kicking demon ass"

The blond one butted in looking all puffed up and important and Penny scolded them both on their language. When Chris apologized at 'grams' Whyatt looked at me.

"Wait grams? I thought you're the grams"

"Wrong future. I'm your cousin, she's the grams"

I said and motioned to patty. They are Piper's kids, right? She looked all proud and happy to meet more grandkids. She didn't evil look at them for their names!

"Suddenly in the middle of all the fighting, everything changed and the demons started kicking our butts."

"Just because Whyatt here lost his powers. So we casted a spell to find out when it happened and it brought us here"

Chris finished.

"The hollow. the Jenkins's stole his powers"

Cole figured it out first. At that chaos erupted. Piper was suddenly a mother hen and i noticed that Prue was looking at me the same way. Just like patty and penny were looking everyone else. However the most obvious decision was made.

"we need to go back in time before they take your powers"

Penny said. The boys were about to leave to find little Whyatt and patty wanted to go with them to see her newlywed husband. They orbed out.

"We need to get to the condo to get the book"

Piper said

"I've got it here"

i said and motioned to the coffeetable infront of me

"How did you"

Paige trailed

"it was here, after the battle and Andy told me to grab it. Did I do something wrong?"

"You all died. The book went to where the next generation would find it"

Penny reasoned.

"But we're in the past now. So there are two books?"

Prue asked her head cocking to the side. Everyone shrugged. Phoebe went back to her condo to see if there is a second book not wanting it to get to the wrong hands, Cole went with her and they were gone in a blink. literally, Cole blinked out.

penny got the rest of us and the book to the kitchen where she started to mix something that looked like pasta sauce but was really a potion to kill the Jenknises since we were going in the past and they were gonna be alive in the past. I wanted to call home but Prue stopped me saying we weren't done and in case something happened Andy would know it anyway as my whitelighter. Apparently I have one too.

in the kitchen it was a weird setting. Penny stirred the potion not allowing Piper to do it, who bitched about it saying she's been doing it for almost a decade with her grandmother shushing her. Prue and Paige were bonding over chopping ingredients and I was all by lonesome until Penny included me into the art of making sauce... I mean potions.

when Paige's cell phone rang and she started calming her husband down penny gossiped

"is she married to a whitelighter too like you two?"

"Worse, a mortal"

Piper humored and Prue chuckled. Penny grimaced before looking at me.

"Oh good god! Didn't i teach you girls anything? And you?"

I looked at my engagement ring and replies

"Engaged to a vampire"

She frowned

"Better than a human. Nothing that can't be killed easily though. You're too young though"

I rolled my eyes obediently liking the family feeling. Soon enough the potion was ready and was placed in small vials. We all took two and penny hugged the book close to her chest. piper called phoebe and told her to get her butt home. She and Cole blinked back, her eyes sparkling and her lips reddened. Phoebe smiled at me and whispered 'thank you' right before giving me a second book of shadows and pushing her sisters back in the kitchen.

Chris and Whyatt broke the awkward silence by orbing in and with the power of the four sisters and their children plus a new and improved spell we were transferred back in time and inside a large, pitch black room where three transparent men stood on a platform. In front of them was a man and behind him were another man looking just like him and the Jenkins's witches. As soon as we got in the 7 Halliwell witches threw the potions we had in our hands. When they hit the three men on the pedestal they went nuclear.

Piper threw her arms and blasted one of the two identical men making the other one blast simultaneously.

Paige held out her hand, palm facing upwards and said 'ring' and a large ring left Christie's hand and appeared in Paige's.

Billie threw a potion to the ground but Prue pointed her fingers at the potions sending them away.

Phoebe told me to thrust my hand in them aiming at them. I did and a light blue bubble appeared around them.

Whyatt and Chris exchanged a smile. Chris called the potion remains from the ground and threw them at the sisters while Whyatt said the word 'Excalibur' and the sword appeared in his hand and threw it at the sisters.

Christie and Billie tried to move but my bubble held them in place and the boys killed them.

Laughter erupted in the black room as we congratulated each other and we time traveled back. It was daylight; penny scolded us for taking so long making everyone laugh harder. Cole was playing chess with a tall Latino guy and a small ball of light came in through a window. it moved to the center of the room and transformed to a black woman with grey robes and a man with dark blond hair and blue eyes, who looked like an older Whyatt.

"This is the way the battle was supposed to end all along with the Halliwell witches fighting hand in hand. And its over congratulations"

The woman left again the same way she did. The blond guy pulled piper for a long kiss.

"Who's he?"

I asked Whyatt

"our dad, Leo"

Just then patty and victor came in each carrying a small child.

"What did we miss?"

Patty asked

"Nothing major. We changed the past, fixed the future and saved the present"

Piper said casually making everyone break into a new round of laughter. Cole cleared his throat

"Bella, you're getting married in less than an hour"

He informed sending me to a panicked frenzy.

"Got a few extra chairs for family?"

Penny asked with a wink. I smiled back

"We're witches, I'm sure we can figure it out"


	8. To wed or not to wed

Chapter 8 : To wed or not to wed?

With a family orb we found ourselves in Charlie's living room where a worried Renee threw herself at me and an equally worried Charlie hugged us both.

"I'm good, I'm safe and everything's perfect"

I calmed them down and made a quick round of introductions. The sun shone brightly as we piled in the cruiser and the magical part of the family minus pregnant patty who rode the cruiser with us and Phil and Victor just orbed to right outside the Cullen house. as soon as i exited the car Esme jumped on me

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling every five minutes Bella"

She demanded.

"She was spending time with family, back off Esme"

Mom said much harder than necessary .Esme looked pissed and walked away after pointing to a guest room for us to change.

"She and Alice have been calling every five minutes since you left last night. It's pissing me off!"

Mom explained and the proud smirks around me stopped me for feeling guilty. I pulled Penny, Patty, mom, Phoebe, Prue, Piper and Paige upstairs with me and they helped me get ready. Alice danced in to do my makeup but Phoebe had beaten her to the punch as all four Halliwell sisters were on me for a light natural makeup that for once didn't make me feel like I was wearing a mask!

"Now Bella, lose the tacky necklace "

Alice said.

"What?"

I stuttered

"Bella, honey, I've seen you losing the necklace"

She whispered in the tone of voice that usually would have me complying to her every wish. However I had seen Seth while coming in and I could help my response

"Alice Seth is right outside. You haven't seen a damn thing so stop pretending you have!"

However I made no effort to lower my voice. Alice glared at me in response before marching out. on the bed sat all sisters gossiping about the day we just had. I couldn't help but smiling on the effort they made to include mom in the conversation.

"You girls won't believe what Coop told me"

"That he's in love with you?"

Paige mocked Phoebe who smiled broadly before shaking her head

"The Elders sent him to me not only to find love but to love him"

She confided. All eyes widened.

"Even though he's a cupid it won't be a forbidden love"

"Amen"

it was Prue's turn to mock Phoebe who mock glared at her oldest sister before continuing.

"but I think I will go back to Cole"

She said & hid behind me. All mouths fell open including mom's as Prue kept explaining to her and Patty and Penny what was going on. Phoebe went on talking still hiding behind my dress.

"Coop winked at me when I told him saying he's always right"

Mom was the first to laugh at the absurdity that was phoebe's love life before shrugging. Penny commented that a demon that broke her heart, used her to conceive an evil fetus that thankfully died and loved her enough to create a parallel universe to win her love back. A match made in heaven! Soon Charlie came in for the whole 'something' ritual to begin.

"Something old"

He told me and gave me a pair of hair clips saying they belonged to grandma swan and mom expertly twisted my hair in a high up do placing the clips above my ears.

"Something new"

Dad said before handing me a pair of pearl studs. I smiled and put them on

"Something borrowed"

Mom said and handed me a velvet box with a brooch in it saying it was from Esme.

"I have something better that doubles as something blue too"

Prue said with a wicked gleam in her eyes before giving me a small vial of a blue liquid. I raised an eyebrow

"just in case you need to freeze the room to talk with the groom"

i gulped and nodded. The witches in the room snapped their fingers and were all changed in long formal dresses and left the room leaving me alone with my parents. Renee teared a bit before kissing me and we all left the room. Dad and I stood at the to of the stairs

"Don't let me fall daddy"

"Never"

we promised each other and descended the long staircase and walked out to the garden. Edward and I locked eyes and after kissing my hand Charlie placed it in Edward's and sat down.

"Why are you still wearing that thing and where is Esme's brooch?"

he whispered me as Angela's dad, the priest, prattled away

"that 'thing' is a family heirloom and I was given something else too"

I answered tightening my grip on the small vial at Edward's frown of disapproval. I looked at our joined hands as the ceremony went on thinking over the last twelve hours. I suppose I could still be a witch after becoming a vampire, IF I became one or would Edward forbid me from seeing my newfound family? But future me was a vampire and a witch but Edward wasn't with her. I said the appropriate words when mr. Webber asked me and slid the ring onto Edward's finger. When it was Edward's turn the ring suddenly flew from his hand and fell to the ground.

Whyatt winked at me and I couldn't help the blush that colored my cheeks as Edward muttered something under his breath and bent to pick it. Seizing the moment I threw the potion to the ground as well freezing everything and everyone in the yard besides me and Edward

"What the"

Edward exclaimed

"Edward we need to talk"

"Talk about what? Bella what is going on?"

He asked frazzled. Wow I've never seen him frazzled before! Not even with James or Victoria and the newborns!

"Edward talk to me before we make the biggest mistake of our lives"

"What is it?"

"I don't want to be changed anymore"

My desire suddenly dawned to me as I whispered it. I had asked future me if she was happy and even though she said she was content her thoughts had screamed that she wasn't happy being a vampire.

Hearing my words Edward's lips formed the biggest, happiest smile I'd ever seen on him.

"And I see no reason to get married either"

I said erasing the smile off his face.

"the Volturi will find you and they will kill us all love"

he said sounding far more worried than he looked. I copied Prue's cold smirk

"You said you can hide me. Let's see if you're honest or just full of shit"

I leaned back and nodded tightly at piper who, like the rest of the witches, had done an amazing job at remaining motionless (potions like that only work on demons and other supernatural beings, not witches) and she unfroze the room. When mr Webber asked me if I take Edward my reply was a resounding

"No, I don't."

to my ultimate surprise Charlie wasn't the only one who broke clapping. he was joined by all of my friends (besides Jessica, but who gives a crap about her) including Seth. I slid off my wedding ring and handed it to Edward who looked at me like i killed his puppy

"I love you Edward but I love me more"

I placed a soft kiss on his lips and walked down the isle and to my family. The people that no matter what happens want the best for me. We walked at a human pace to the cars and orbed home. Whyatt clapped Coop's shoulder saying

"come on, grandpa. Chase her while she's single"

My jaw hit the floor as Chris head slapped Whyatt rolling his eyes. oh well... I guess I have to live my future now...

**THE END**


End file.
